


One Sleepy Morning

by TreesAndCheese



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreesAndCheese/pseuds/TreesAndCheese
Summary: Matthew doesn't want to wake up so Ivan decides to help. short 'n fluffy RusCan.





	One Sleepy Morning

Blurry awareness. Light streams through the crack in the curtains and bounces off the wall. Shapes come into focus under long eyelashes fighting to stay closed. A sigh and they fall closed once more.

~TreesAndCheese~

Fluttering. The loud noise startles slightly in a distant part of the mind. A groan and a slap of the hand silences the pesky machine. * Fwamp* back into the embrace of the soft pillow. Snuggling deeper and sleeping once again.

~TreesAndCheese~

Phone ringing, eyes seeing, hands reaching.

"Hmm?"

"Good morning, Matvey!" Ugh. Loud.

A sigh. "Uh."

"Still sleeping, da? That's so cute! I thought I'd let you know that I signed you up for..."

Shuffling into the warm covers. Resting the phone on the pillow and eyes sliding shut unwillingly.

"... and I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Kay~" came the sleepy response.

There is a deep chuckle on the phone clicked off. A slight sigh before the phone was placed on the bedside table. The covers were thrown off with gusto. _I should really get up._ Before they were put back in place with equal enthusiasm. Melting into the comforting warmth of the blankets.

~TreesAndCheese~

Golden sunlight. The light on the wall has moved significantly. Reaching to the side of the bed and grabbing the laptop that rests there. Opening it I read my few messages. At that time a sleepy Kuma wanders into my room.

"Sleepy" He murmurs.

"Yea. Me too." Putting my laptop away I snuggle with the happy little bear; together we drift off into the land of dreams.

~TreesAndCheese~

"Matvey."

"hmmmgh"

"Aw. Come on, Little Matvey." He coos as I am pulled up bridal style and carried somewhere else.

Next thing I know I'm sitting at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of coffee in front of me, wrapped in a blanket, and Kuma is on my lap.

Ugh. It's truly too bight in my kitchen. I frown, trying to burrow into the blanket that's wrapped around me.

"Now, Matvey, chin up. Drink this. You know you needed to wake up at some point today." I shake my head so puts a finger under my chin to gently coax me into looking up. Once he accomplishes that he nudges something made of glass to my lips. I flinch away as the burn of vodka makes its way down my throat. He chuckles as I look around my self, startled. Noticing the mug for the first time, I happily bring it to my lips. A blissful smile makes it way on my lips as I drink in the ridiculously sweetened liquid.

Thank heavens for coffee.

It is a good fifteen minutes before the sparkles of awareness made their way into my eyes. By that time Ivan is already sliding pancakes in front of Kuma and I.

I look up at him. He winks and says "Your welcome, Little Sunflower."

"I love you, Ivan." I say gratefully before beginning to eat with gusto.

He smiles and says, "I love you too." He then kisses my forehead and eats his pancakes at a more sensible speed. I already know today will be a wonderful day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Old short reposted from my fanfiction. I don't even know why its in first person god bless. But! I hope you enjoyed the fluff! if you did I'd appreciate it if you let me know. Kudos and comments are always loved!


End file.
